The Girl Who Cried Soldier
by Denvorion1029
Summary: Back on the island, Brick gives his team and the Toxic Rats whistles that are used for emergencies only. Ann Maria on the other hand, misunderstands the idea and eventually abuses the privilege. What happens? Read and find out.


Season 4, where Camp Wawanakwa was nothing but an island full of nuclear wastes, and mutated animals. It was then the 13 new campers were in the cafeteria eating the disgusting indigestive breakfast that Chef Hatchett always makes. However, one camper was not in the cafeteria.

"Hey, where's Brick?" Anne Maria asked.

"Don't know, but the cadet better get his panties on." Jo, the tough jockette, replied impatiently.

Just then, Brick, the most heroic and muscular young cadet, entered the cafeteria holding a dozen of whistles.

"May I have everyone's attention please!" he spoke loud and clear.

Everyone from both teams turned their heads and focused on Brick.

"Now, I know you are all curious of why I am carrying all these whistles. Well here's why. Since Chris and Chef are not concerned with our safety and since the whole island is radioactive, these whistles are for real emergencies only. When you blow them, no matter how far you or I are, I have great hearing and will be your savior. That it is all.

He gave everyone one whistle.

"Wow! Thanks Brick! Now those atrocious monsters won't kill me!" Cameron chirped.

"Yeah thanks man! I can't live without those video games." Sam said with satisfaction.

All campers understood the idea…except Anne Maria. She was busy fixing and spraying her hair not paying attention. The only part she caught was blowing the whistle for assistance, but not knowing it was for emergencies.

The next day started out bright and regular. Brick was doing his 7 a.m. jog around the camp. It was then where an emergency whistle was blown. He quickly stopped his daily routine.

"An emergency whistle! Someone must be in danger!"

It was a good thing that the military taught Brick how to follow distant noises, or the person in need could have died.

Brick followed the sound all the way back to the girl's cabin of the Mutant Maggots. He kicked the door opened to see Anne Maria on the ground.

"Brick! Thank goodness you are here!"

"Anne Maria, what happened! Speak woman, speak!"

"I…I…I lost my hair brush and spray can! Please help!"

Brick stood still with a shocked expression.

"Uh… give me a sec."

Brick ran out of the cabin. 5 minutes later, he searched the whole campsite. He came back with the items Anne Maria was looking for.

"Ohh! Brick hun! Thanks! You saved a sista out!"

"Anne Maria."

"Yeah?"

"Please make sure to use these for real emergencies, alright?"

"No prob!"

Brick then departed.

2 HOURS LATER

Brick was dusting a famous photo of his grandfather. He smiled gleefully as he remembered as a kid, his grandpa would always tell him about the wars and battles he endured. As soon as he went back to reality, another whistle sounded.

"Yikes! Another one!"

Brick followed the sound and it led to the girl's cabin again. He burst through the door again and saw Anne Maria staring at her mirror.

"Anne Maria! What happened now!" Brick said panting and catching his breath.

"Brick…do these jeans make my butt look big?" Anne Maria asked innocently.

Brick blushed. He was known to treat women with respect and not look at any body part beside the face.

"Nope! Not at all! Looks perfectly fine!" Brick said timidly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

" Uh huh. Well thanks a lot!"

"Anne Maria. Please, please use this as an emergency only! As in getting killed emergency!"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

"Alright then…"

Brick walked out of the cabin. But it didn't end there. Anne Maria got so much attention that she decided to abuse the privilege. After so much whistle blows and so much nonsense, Brick was about to lose his patience.

"Brick!" Anne Maria said joyfully. "Glad you're here! So here my bed is messed up and-"

"Wait. W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wait just a sec. I'm here just to make your bed. Is this a damn joke? Anne Maria, for last hundredth time, the whistles are for emergency! How can you not understand this! THIS IS FOR EMERGENCY! You are such a brat! All you want me to do is help paint your nails, do your hair, and gossip! I am a soldier god damn it! I save people's lives by risking mine and doing the right things! You may not care, but this is my true military soul speaking! No more bull crap! I am outta here!"

Brick stamped off with frustration and anger. Anne Maria felt hurt and disappointed.

"God. I am such a bratty bitch. All I wanted was attention yet I abused it. I guess I'll go for a walk."

Anne Maria was taking a walk in the woods, at night. Normally, the campers knew it was dangerous to go out. But she didn't care. She was thinking of how she really was a bratty person and that no one really appreciated her. She was always concerned with her looks, but since Brick put her in her place, she now knew that she is lucky to have no diseases or such like some people in this world.

While she was walking, she heard a noise from some bushes.

"Hey! Whose there! Don't mess with me whatever you are!"

After she spoke, two grey wolves appeared and had vicious fangs showing the were covered in dark red blood. They were growling fiercely and slowly started to stalk towards her. Luckily she brought the whistle. She blew on it plenty of times, but no avail. She started to sprint back to camp while the wolves were chasing her. Anne Maria never had ran so fast in her life, especially since this is her first time in real legitimate danger. She tripped over a rock and scrapped her knee badly. From there, the wolves caught up and stood in a fighting position. She was crying her eyes out, never that she knew she could die a painful death.

"God. Please God help me. This is not how I want to die. Please send me the guardian angel that everyone supposedly has…"

When the wolves leaped in attack, two gun shots were fired. She stopped cringing onto herself and looked around. All she saw was the two grey wolves dead and bleeding.

"Anne Maria!"

She turned around to see the young cadet running up to her.

"Brick? Brick! Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you so much! I never had been so relieved in my life!"

She embraced a long, tight hug with Brick.

"How about we go back? It's too dangerous here." Brick advised.

They both made it back to camp.  
"Anne Maria, how come you were walking in the forest by yourself at night?"

"I just wanted to clear my mind. Brick, that outburst of yours really got into me. You were right; I just wanted attention all my life. No one ever set me straight like that before. I am really sorry about annoying you all day, it must've been a big bugger huh?"

"It's perfectly acceptable. I want to make sure that everyone is safe. I should be dishonored a bit myself."

"Why?"

"Well, when you rung the whistle, I ignored you hoping you learned your lesson. But then, it hit me. My Grandpa and my father raised me to be a man. A man who would look out for others and do whatever it takes to protect our country. But chivalry is a code that I always followed. No matter how annoying the request might be, it is still my responsibility to do my job."

"Brick, I want to let you know that you are a real man. I don't care what anyone says, you are my guardian angel."

"Well I'll be. I never felt this honored before. Thanks!"

"One more thing."

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you wanna go out some time?"

"But, didn't you like Vito?"

"Well, let's just say he ain't my type anyway."

"Hmm. I'll think about it." Brick said with a smirk and arched brow.

Anne Maria blushed. They both went to their cabins and slept a dreamful night.


End file.
